Alexandria Dreams Part 2 The boy
by don't-stop-imagining
Summary: it continues from Alexandria Dreams Part 1  i hope you like it :


Alexandria Dreams part 2

"ALICE, WAKE UP WE NEED TO GO SAVE APRIL ALICE"

"Huh I'm up"

"April"

"Crap April"

We got up started walking around trying to find our way. Trying to see if April will magically appear. We had no idea where to look. We walked around for almost an hour. We did not say anything to each other. We were walking in grass that came up to our waists.

"AHHH" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I vanished into the long grass.

"ALEX ALEX ALE-"Alice screamed till she was pulled down into the grass. Underneath the grass was a trap down we were pulled down and thrown into an empty room. I look around. "April" I ran to her gave her the biggest hug. She had bruises all over her body on her check she had a cut about a centimeter long it was dripping blood. I ripped a piece of my shirt of and put it over her cut. She gave me a big weak smile.

"Alex Alice you came to save me" April said with excitement as I put her hair behind her ears.

"Of course we did sweetie" I chuckled because we didn't find her we where put here.

Days and days of pain and touchier. We could barely move. We had to give them some of our blood. We had to run till we fell down. They had us display our abilities to them. The weirdest test of all was when they had us all locked in a room together they let out some sort of laughing gas and released a whole bunch of crows. They started bolting down toward us. We shared a quick look. One shot right at my head I ducked I kicked on right on its side. More and more kept on coming they shot down like lightning. There were about 30 bats in the room we tried to fight them all off one by one.

"HELP HELP" I heard looking around to see where it was coming from. I look over and crow is almost dragging April across the floor by her short brown hair. Alice got there before I could she ripped the crow right off Aprils head threw it to the ground. Then BAM ice flies out of Alice's hand and hits the crow. We gave each other a concerned but cool look. Alice began shooting ice at the crows they had all fallen but about 10. All the crows started after Alice now. I picked up each crow one by one with my mind and started to throw them against the way. April filled with excitement like she was watching a movie started to jump up and down. After all the crows were knocked out I ran to the door kicked it open so hard it flew right threw the next wall. We ran out of there super fast just to get swarmed with more crows. There were so many we couldn't take them out our selves but we have to try. We knocked a few out. Just then a boy with black hair very skinny burst into the hall way and started to turn into a werewolf. And started to rip apart the crows.

"Get out of here" he growled

We ran out so fast and didn't look back. We ran up steps and pushed open a door at the top of the stairs. When we got out we looked at each other we were right there in the tall grass we got lost in before.

"I'm hungry" April said under her breath. We haven't had a real meal since the night before April got taken away about a week ago.

"I know we will eat soon" I answered back

Almost an hour later we reached a small town. Almost a mile later we saw a small pancake shop.

"Can we eat there Alex? Please!" April asked.

"Sure thing sweet heart" I said.

"Don't we need money?" Alice began.

"Not yet we don't" April yelled with excitement running to an ATM.

We walked over and money started to spill out of the ATM. I gave April that you should have asked first look. She smiled. April can control electronics with her mind. We took the money and went inside. We sat down and were approached by a young blond haired woman.

"Good morning kids what can I get for you to start with" she asked

Wow it's already morning I thought. Then we picked up the menus already on the table. And looked threw a bit.

Alice started "I will have a breakfast bunch with hash browns on the side"

"Ok and you?" she said looking at April

"Can I have the same thing" she asked looking at me I gave her a reassuring smile.

"And you ma'am" she asked looking at me now.

"What their having is fine with me"

I look around the pancake shop to see if anyone was watching us or looked like they were going to kill us. My eyes came across a boy in the corner shoving his face in food. He had long black hair and was super skinny like he hasn't eaten in day maybe weeks. Crap that's the boy that saved us. The werewolf boy. I got up to walk to him.

"What are you doing Alex" April asked

I looked over at Alice she was just as curious as April.

"I'm just going to that boy I think I know him" I answered back


End file.
